


Best is Yet to Come

by Minshinki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crossdressing, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshinki/pseuds/Minshinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Let's Get Gay Married! commentfic meme prompt: "It's a wedding, McGroom. And since you said you weren't wearing a dress, someone had to step up to the plate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to reread some of my favorites on bree_black's journal and found this prompt gem hidden in the last few pages. Had some inspiration. Partially beta'ed, all mistakes left are mine. Constructive criticism welcome because I haven't watched NCIS in ages. Thanks to sosobriquet.

Tim waits at the altar alone, Sarah shifting behind him again for the fifth time in as many minutes. He can tell she thinks Tony may have stood him up, sees the reflection of her doubts in the eyes of their relatives sitting in the front row. He shouldn't be surprised by this as he is, having done this song and dance before to prove their relationship was meant for the long term. Most of them had been there when Tim had suggested they walk to the altar at the same time and meet in the middle, but Tony was scornful of the idea and had shared a devious look with Abby.

 

Still, Tim couldn’t have even imagined what Tony would have in mind. The only thing that isn’t a surprise is Tony's choice of Sinatra as his bridal march, Tony’s always had a thing for Old Blue Eyes. For a  lack of something better to do, everyone stands up by custom as Tony walks around the corner.

 

The second Tony steps into view, Tim is only vaguely aware of the noise level in the chapel rising. His eyes zero in on Tony and he can't look away because Tony is wearing a dress instead of a suit. It’s a [tea length ivory gown](http://minshinki.tumblr.com/post/62687290170/yeah-this-is-tonys-dress) that stops right above his ankles made out of tulle with lace flower applications and beading on the bodice, a silk sash wrapped tight around his waist. His hair, typically gelled, is loose and styled into a pixie cut with a off white bird’s nest veil perched on top. The ensemble is finished off with a yellow tulip bouquet and ivory four inch pumps. Tony takes his wardrobe seriously, no matter what he's wearing, but this is a whole new level of dedication.

  


It should be impossible for Tony to look that good in a dress, yet it completely fits him. The a-line of his gown compliments his chest, gives the illusion of a dip in the middle and accentuates his shoulders. The sash is cinched tightly around his narrow waist and flutters the tulle out to shape his hips.

 

Tony looks remarkable and he knows it. There's a sway to his hips as he strides down the aisle, smug smile in place as he mouths along to _The Best is Yet to Come_. Everyone's reactions rolls off Tony like water off a duck’s back. He only has eyes for Tim. There's a lump in his throat suddenly and it's all Tim can do not to tear up, instead offering his hand. Tony's face lights up even further and he practically closes the gap between them with a skip instead of a step.

 

"Why are you wearing that?" Tim blurts out once he clears his throat. "I-I mean, not that you don't look amazing but you've never..."

 

"It's a wedding, McGroom. And since you said you weren't wearing a dress, someone had to step up to the plate." Tony interrupts, his face shifts a little as he says it and Tim know that he's worried about his reaction.

 

Tim is quick to dispel his worry.

 

"You look great. I can't say I'm not surprised, but you look...beautiful."

 

Tony's answering smile is radiant, "Then let's get this show on the road, McGroom."

 

\---

 

Their first dance is to _The Way You Look Tonight_ , of course.   
  
Tony's second dance is stolen from Tim by a cavalcade of little girls led by their flower girl. Tony cradles the youngest to his chest as he sways and twirls around the girls shimmying in circles.

Tim doesn't know what he's done to deserve someone like Tony as a coworker, a friend and now as a husband. He catches Tony's eye just as they all spiral into a puddle of skirts. Tony cocks a hip on his way down, giving Tim a flash of tiny black lace when he settles with a wink.

  



End file.
